


A Drunken Quarrel: Sanji and Zoro Take it to the Next Level

by slugworthingtonjr



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drinking, Gay, Light-Hearted, M/M, Minor Violence, One Shot, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugworthingtonjr/pseuds/slugworthingtonjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew finally gets a chance to relax, but Zoro pisses Sanji off by taking his drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drunken Quarrel: Sanji and Zoro Take it to the Next Level

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've never written a fan fiction before, but I couldn't get this fantasy out of my head, so I had to write it down. I hope you enjoy it. Feedback is more than welcome!

The Sunny slid quietly through the sea. A full moon above reflected beautifully off of the soft swells surrounding the ship, but it was nothing compared to the hundreds of giant glowing jellyfish that shimmered beneath the surface of the water. It was a rare night of peace for the Straw Hat Pirates. Of all the strange creatures the crew had encountered in the New World so far, these giant jellyfish were the first that weren't hostile. It was a welcome relief, for it had been a long while since this strange group of friends had time to just enjoy each others' company.

The crew had dragged the tables from the dining area out onto the deck in order to enjoy the starlit sky above and the haunting glow from the creatures below. As usual, Sanji had made a delicious dinner that was consumed rabidly by everyone; Luffy hoarding most of the meat of course. With their bellies full and a cool salty breeze in the air, the crew was now relaxing and laughing over some much deserved grog. Currently Usopp and Chopper each had one of Luffy's arms stretched out long and thin across the deck. Brook was attempting to play the rubbery arms like strings with his violin bow while Luffy cackled like a madman from his chair yelling, "You guys! That tickles!" Nami and Franky sat with Robin. They listened intently with wide eyes as she told them of an ancient sea canyon where the ocean water thundered down in enormous waterfalls for miles. Sanji and Zoro sat a little ways away from the group half listening to Robin's tale. Sanji's head was back, staring up at the stars. He took a long drag of his cigarette, inhaling deeply and then watched the smoke swirl above him as he slowly breathed out. His right hand went searching for his drink only to grasp empty air. He sat up and looked over to find Zoro gulping down the last of his grog. "Oi! Mosshead! That's my drink!"

"Eh?" Zoro muttered putting the glass down and turned to look at Sanji with bleary eyes.

"That's my drink! You drank the rest of my grog! I'm taking yours!" Sanji reached for Zoro's cup, but Zoro had already snatched it up and downed it in two gulps, a few drops spilling from the corners of his mouth.

"You asshole! Fine, I'll just go drink your secret stash!" Sanji jumped up and began jogging in the direction of Zoro's room.

"What?! How do you know about that?!?" Zoro stumbled a bit getting up from his seat. "If you touch that I will kill you!" He ran after Sanji.

The rest of the crew paused for a moment to watch the two run out of sight. Then they sighed, rolled their eyes and went back to what they were doing. Brook now had some strands of Luffy's hair stretched out and was plucking out a little melody. "You're hair is rubber too!!! Awesome!!!" Usopp and Chopper exclaimed in unison, and began stretching out Luffy's hair as well.

By the time Zoro stumbled into the door frame of his room Sanji was already turning around with a bottle in his hand. "It's Mermaid Grog isn't it?" Sanji asked with a twinkle in his eyes. "You thought you were being sneaky, but I saw you pick it up when we were on Fishman Island. I bet it's really good." He added with a crooked smile.

"Don't you dare." Zoro threatened, hand hovering over his swords. They stared at each other silently, a loud cackle from Luffy could be heard in the distance. Then Sanji moved his hand to pull the cork from the bottle and in that moment there was a flash, a thud, and the sound of metal sliding across the floor.

"Shit Zoro! You almost cut me in half!"

"Yeah, that was the point." Both of them were breathing heavily. "And now I really will cut you in half!"

"With what? Your hand?" Sanji snorted.

Confused, Zoro looked down to find that he was clutching nothing. He looked at Sanji, at his hand, and back at Sanji. "How..." he squinted.

"Well, you are pretty drunk." Sanji nodded towards the floor a little ways away where all three of Zoro's swords had been kicked.

Zoro looked at the swords and then back a Sanji who was still holding the bottle of Mermaid Grog. There was murderous intent in his eyes as he lunged at Sanji, his arms outstretched, "I don't need my swords! I'll strangle your stupid neck with my bare hands!" Sanji dashed to the side and turned, landing a swift kick to Zoro's side, but at the same time Zoro, surprisingly, managed to land a pretty solid punch directly in the center of Sanji's chest. He flew across the room slamming hard against the wall and slid down to the floor coughing for air. A second later Zoro was on him, pinning him in place, "Give me the bottle pervert." Sanji held the bottle hidden behind his back.

"Who you calling pervert?" Sanji smirked.

Zoro gave him a quizzical look, not understanding.

"You're the one straddling another man." He looked Zoro up and down, popped the cork from the bottle and took a deep swill of the strong liquid. "Mmm, even better than I imagined." he said dreamily before passing the bottle to Zoro who still hadn't moved. Zoro accepted the bottle aggressively and downed a few gulps, his face a deep shade of red.

"You know, it's a shame you're not Robin or Nami, because then I'd have a beautiful chest in my face." Sanji mused. The Mermaid Grog snaked through his body making him feel like he was on fire...in a pleasant way.

Zoro pulled the bottle from his lips and leaned in menacingly, "You saying I don't have a beautiful chest?" Their faces were only a couple of inches apart, the vapors of grog lingered between them giving off the strangely alluring aroma of peppermint and lilacs. Sanji's voice caught in his throat a little, "Uhh, no...you're chest is...nice." He swallowed hard. Their eyes were locked together. It wasn't quite clear which one of them bridged the gap between them, but there was now no longer any space between their faces. Their lips gently brushed together, their breath mingling. They pressed together a little harder for a brief moment before Sanji pulled back breathing shakily. "It's hot in here." he tugged at his collar, grabbed the bottle from Zoro's hand and took another swig.

"That's because you're wearing a stupid suit." Zoro said plainly taking another swig from the bottle himself before setting it off to the side. "Why do you always wear suits anyway?"

Sanji straightened up a little, "I happen to think they look good on me." he said indignantly. "And because the ladies love a man in a suit."

"Is that so?" Zoro felt the grog swimming through his veins like silk threads. "So, where are the ladies now...?"

Sanji's face flushed, he looked away and muttered, "Hmmm, good point." His hair, getting kind of long these days, brushed across his eyes.

Zoro's mouth was on the blonde's again, but this time firmly. Sanji's head pressed up against the wall from the pressure, he parted his lips slightly and let his tongue flick across Zoro's lush bottom lip. Zoro gave a slight moan and whispered against Sanji's mouth, "You do by the way."

"Do what?" Sanji pressed in sucking a little on Zoro's top lip now.

"Look good in a suit." The swordsman breathed out shakily. 

"Mmm." was all Sanji could respond with as a rough hand slid across his neck and behind his head, fingers weaving through his hair. His heart was racing. Zoro's tongue licked slowly across Sanji's lips before he opened his mouth enough for their tongues to intertwine. All either one of them could think was that this was strange, but good. With their mouths still passionately locked together, Sanji leaned forward a bit and slid his jacket off throwing it to the side along with his tie. The jacket had a long gash through the front from being sliced by Zoro's blade.

"You ruined my jacket." Sanji muttered against Zoro's hungry kisses.

"Good." Zoro muttered back.

The blonde slowly moved his hand up Zoro's exposed chest, feeling the scars from past battles. The swordsman gasped at the touch and they both pulled back for some air. Zoro, still straddling him, gazed across Sanji's body with heavy eyes, then looked back up making eye contact. "You're hard." he said, an eyebrow raising ever so slightly.

Sanji looked down at himself, then over to Zoro and said with a slight smile, "So are you...pervert."

They stared at each for a moment, both breathing heavily, then in one fluid motion Sanji grabbed the green-haired man by the shoulders and flipped him so their positions were reversed. Now straddling Zoro, the blonde moved in and pressed his lips firmly against the other man's. Zoro's hands moved quickly unbuttoning Sanji's shirt until his toned chest and stomach were visible. The swordsman ran his hand across Sanji's stomach and then under his shirt across his back sending shivers up the cook's spine. Sanji pulled his mouth away from Zoro's and moved down across his smooth neck sucking and licking. He took his time, savoring the taste of the salty skin. Making his way back, he licked behind Zoro's ear, earrings brushed against his cheek. "You know, your earrings are actually kind of hot." his voice was low and sultry. There was no response. He gave a small nibble to Zoro's neck. Nothing. Sanji sat back to look at Zoro, confused. The green-haired man's face was placid, his eyes closed, chest heaving slowly up and down.

"Zoro! Did you seriously just fall asleep?!?" Sanji yelled incredulously. Zoro didn't move at all, just made a small noise, eyes still closed. "God, you're hopeless..."Sanji sighed and stood up. He buttoned his shirt, grabbed his jacket and tie from the floor and casually slipped them back on. He couldn't help but take one last swig of the Mermaid Grog before bending down to pick Zoro up off the floor. He gently set the man on his bed, put out the only lamp in the room, and turned to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Zoro slurred from the dark.

"You're drunk Zoro, just go to sleep." Sanji turned and walked out of the room. He heard, "Don't tell me what to do dumbass." and then the sound of soft snoring as he shut the door behind him. The cook rolled his eyes and chuckled softly lighting up a new cigarette he'd pulled from his pocket. He looked over the slash in his jacket and made a disappointed sound before walking back towards the deck.

Out under the stars the crew had wound down quite a bit. Luffy, Usopp, Franky and Chopper were asleep in a cute little pile on the ground, using each other as pillows. Nami and Robin were leaning against the railing on the far side of the ship chatting and laughing softly. Brook was at the bow with his violin, playing a melancholy song that was familiar and not at the same time.

Robin heard soft footsteps approaching on the deck and turned to see only Sanji. "You didn't kill him did you?" she teased.

Sanji chuckled low, blew out a lung full of smoke and said, "Nah, he passed out."

"Figures." Robin said with a smile and turned back to continue her conversation with Nami.

A ways away from the girls, Sanji relaxed into a hammock he had strung across the deck a few days ago and listened to the enchanting sound of the violin. The grog still swirled and tingled through his blood. He lay there for a long while, content, gazing up at the sparkling sky, and occasionally sneaking side-long glances at Robin's and Nami's beautiful chests.

The End.


End file.
